


Calming

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Star Trek AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagginshield and tribbles. That's really all there is to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Star Trek AU prompts found here: http://ohbuckyyouresofine.tumblr.com/post/126846375980

“What is this?!”

Thorin Oakenshield glared at the sea of brown fur that greeted him when the doors of the turbolift opened onto the bridge.

His eyes flicked around to the odd assemblage of crew that had gathered among the mass of brown fuzzy creatures and fought the urge to drag a hand down his face. Really, he was supposed to be a Captain, but sometimes, he felt like he was really just a glorified babysitter. 

Balin, his second-in-command, was holding one of the strange creatures and petting it absent-mindedly. “Ah, Captain!” he said, as Thorin delicately stepped around the balls of fur to make his way to the center of the bridge. “I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem.”

“You don't say?” Thorin all but growled, noticing that the creature Balin was holding was making an odd cooing sound.

Looking around the bridge, Thorin saw that everyone gathered seemed to be absolutely enamored with the things. Bombur had three piled on each of his shoulders while another two sat atop his head. The console in front of him was littered with them and Thorin was rather annoyed to see that his attention was focused on the creatures and not his work. Ori sat against the well, a pile of them in his lap and he seemed quite content to stay there forever, if he were allowed. Even Dwalin, his usually stern Chief of Security, was holding three in his arms and stroking them contentedly. Thorin had to admit that the creatures were cute, and that sound they were emitting was quite calming, but this was just ridiculous.

In the center of the mess stood Bilbo Baggins, his arms laden full with an ever-growing pile of the creatures, as Fili and Kili seemed to have made a game out of trying to see how many tribbles the tiny hobbit could hold at once and kept handing him more and more.

“It would seem that, ah, that is, somebody has apparently smuggled a tribble on-board, sir.” Balin seemed reluctant to place any blame, though Thorin had a pretty good idea who the source of the trouble was.

“Baggins!” he barked. 

Startled, the hobbit dropped half the tribbles he was holding. “Yes, Captain?”

Thorin felt the corner his mouth twitch upwards in amusement at the image of the hobbit trying to see over the mass of fur in his arms, but fought it back by forcing his lips into a frown. “I don't suppose you have anything to do with this?”

Bilbo shifted his weight back and forth between his feet nervously. Then he stilled, set his jaw defiantly, and squared his shoulders. “Yes, Captain. I am the one who brought the tribble onboard.”

Thorin blinked down at Bilbo. He certainly hadn't expected the hobbit to own up to his mistake with such bravery. Bilbo seemed to surprise him more and more each day. Though he had been reluctant to join their mission at first, having never been into space before, Bilbo faced each new situation that came at them with more bravery than most people that Thorin had ever served with. 

He had started to become quite fond of the hobbit, and Thorin knew immediately that there was no way he would ever be able to bring himself to punish him. But, he was the captain, and he had an image to uphold.

“My ready room,” he ordered, turning on his heel and heading toward his cabin at the corner of the bridge. “Now!”

“Y-Yes sir,” Bilbo stammered. With a glare, he shoved the tribbles in his arms toward Fili and Kili and followed dejectedly after his captain.

Thorin waited for Bilbo to follow him into the room and for the doors to hiss shut behind him before turning to face him. His eyes immediately landed on a small, light brown tribble that perched happily on top of Bilbo's head. It nuzzled down into his hair and made a soft purring noise, but the hobbit seemed too nervous to have noticed it.

Thorin felt the urge to reach out and grab the tribble, but instead crossed his arms. “Are you aware that bringing a tribble onto a starship is against Starfleet regulations?”

Bilbo pursed his lips and looked awkwardly to the side. “Well, I am now.”

The image of Bilbo sulking with a tribble on his head was finally more than Thorin could handle. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he quickly covered it up by clearing his throat. It was too late, though, as Bilbo looked at him, startled.

“Are you... laughing?” Bilbo asked.

Since the jig was up, Thorin allowed a warm smile to grace his face. He gently picked up the tribble, marveling at how soft it was as he lightly petted it. “So, tell me, why is my bridge buried in tribbles?”

Bilbo glanced to the side nervously. “Well, I'd heard that they had a calming effect on people and I just thought, maybe...”

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Maybe what?”

Bilbo sighed and looked Thorin straight in the eye. “You just seemed so... stressed all the time. I thought maybe a tribble might help you relax a little.”

To think that the hobbit was so concerned about him warmed Thorin's heart. The urge came over him to reach out and kiss him, but he quickly subdued it, like he had many times before. “Your concern is appreciated, my friend, but unnecessary. Now please round up all the tribbles. We'll unload them at the nearest space station.”

Bilbo blinked up at him. “That's it?”

Thorin frowned. Was he missing something?

Bilbo gave a frustrated sigh and took a step closer to Thorin. “Well, if you won't make the first move, then... then I will!” Bilbo hesitated for a moment, then gave a sharp, determined nod. “Right, then.” He reached up and grabbed Thorin's collar, pulling him down to his level and placed a warm, soft kiss on his lips.

Thorin was too shocked to respond and after a moment, Bilbo pulled away. “I...” he stammered, his ears turning bright red.“Maybe I misread the situation... I'm sorry!”

Bilbo began to turn and make his way towards, but Thorin reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling Bilbo close against his body. “Did I say you were dismissed?” He reached over and placed the tribble on his desk, not letting go of the small hobbit. “Was this your plan all along?” he asked, impressed that Bilbo would take the authority to make such a move.

Bilbo huffed in amusement. “We've been dancing around this for weeks. I thought maybe the calming effect of the tribbles might ease the tension so we could finally move past it.”

Thorin smiled. “Calming? You don't need tribbles for that. I find that a certain hobbit has much the same effect on me,” he said, leaning down and capturing Bilbo's lips in a real kiss.


End file.
